Nicki Schellenberg (The Collector)
Nicki Schellenberg (Angelika Baran) is a villainess in the 2004 episode “The Supermodel” (season 1 episode3) for the TV series “The Collector”. Angelika Baran now goes by the name of Angelika Libera. The series follows a man named Morgan Pym (Chris Kramer) who was a monk in the 14th century, and is now a collector of souls trying to seek salvation for his “clients”. In an attempt to discourage Morgan from trying to save souls, the Devil (Blue Mankuma) gives Morgan the name of Nicki Schillenberg, a supermodel who is so self-centered, egotistical, mean and vacuous that Morgan nearly abandons his mission. Nicki had made a pack with the devil so that she could become a successful supermodel and could also eat anything she wanted without gaining weight. However, in the process, her twin sister Nanci, gains all the weight that Nicki was eating. The success has gone to Nicki’s head, as she is arrogant, vain, selfish, and rude. It is learned that her parents died tragically when she was young, and she was left with a twin sister. Morgan introduces himself to Nicki at an event in her honor. He tells her that the deal she made ten years ago is nearing the end of it’s tenure, and she has 48 hours to make other arrangements or things will backfire on her. Nicki blows him off and her agent receives a call for Nicki to appear in a photoshoot for a layout to celebrate the supermodel of the decade. About this time, Nicki’s stomach begins to growl so loud that her agent is concerned for her. A reporter named Jeri Slate (Ellen Dubin), who works for the Vancouver Star, interviews her and notices her shallowness. She later makes the comment that “You couldn’t find her IQ with a Geiger counter. But hey, who needs brains when your nipples naturally point upwards”. Morgan obtains the address to Nicki’s sister Nanci, and pays her a visit. Nanci is a recloose and wants nothing to do with her sister. Next we see Nicki eating a burger at a restaurant, trying to be undercover with sunglasses on. As she makes fun of her competition in a fashion magazine, her stomach begins to growl again. Then her belt and pant button pops open and her belly grows. She frantically covers up with a trench coat as the devil, now playing the part of the restaurant cook, looks on with a smirk on his face. Nicki shows up demanding from Morgan to speak to customer service, since she had an agreement to be able to eat anything she wanted for the next ten years. She continued, saying that she had the most important photo shoot of her entire career in two days, and she needs her body back. Morgan tells her that she can save her soul, but first she needs to repent. Nicki does not take this news well, and decides that she can fix it with some diuretics and exercise. While Nicki is on the treadmill, she gets a visit from the reporter Jeri, who wants to ask her some follow up questions. She asks Nicki if she knows a connection with modeling and crime, and shows her a card of Morgan Prym, and thinks their may be a connection the a rappers death. Nicki blows her off, telling her that she has a lingerie shoot in an hour. Luckily, Nicki has lost the belly fat in her exercise, and she once again has her lovely figure. At the photoshoot, Nicki is in her dressing room wearing a sexy lavender slip. The producer yells in, “Nicki we’re waiting”, and she sings back, “And I’m worth waiting for”. She then looks at herself in the mirror and makes the comment, “God, I’m so hot, I even want to have sex with myself”. Suddenly, her breasts begin to grow, and she drops her compact. Nicki clutches her new boobs as the expansion continues. At first she is mortified. However, that feeling is suddenly gone, and she becomes quite proud of the way her new chest looks in the mirror. When she exits the dressing room, the producer asks her the name of her surgeon. As the photo shoot is in full swing, her stomach begins to growl. She apologizes and tells everyone that she hasn’t eaten since yesterday. The producer orders her to eat and directs her to the food full of Chinese takeout. However, as she is eating, her hips and butt begins to grow. Nicki immediately grabs a towel and covers herself. Back at her apartment, she is throwing up in the toilet due to the laxatives she took that made her nauscious. Morgan tells her that there is a chance for redemption if she can make up for all of the bad luck caused by her good luck. In order to find out how all of this started, Nicki tells him that she pawned all of her mother’s jewelry in order to pay for her portfolio. She begs Morgan to ask the devil to give her more time. The reporter Jeri calls up Nicki’s publicist, Lena Borden (Laura Soltis), asking her questions on how she was picked to become so famous. Lena told Jeri to leave it alone, that jealousy is not a good look for her. She continued, that she shouldn’t be bitter just because she got all of the genetic marbles, and not her. Nicki asks her sister Nanci to pretend to be her at the photoshoot. She then uses her charm to over the phone with the devil to come to her shoot, where she can attempt to seduce him in order to get an extension on their deal. Nicki then gave Nanci a makeover in order to make the “ugly duckling into a swan”. However, she continues to put her sister down as she prepares her for the runway. When the devil walks in, she tries to convince him that her sister is her. When the devil doesn’t allow her charade to go on, she tries to seduce him with her charms. He rejects her and calls her fat. Nanci then refuses to go out there, and tells Nicki that she needs to go out there herself to show them what a beautiful person she is inside rather than outside. She continued, that she is just happy to get her sister back. Nicki then revealed that the reason Nanci got fat, was that she wished it upon her. With that, Nanci ran out of the room, and Morgan told Nicki that Nanci was her redemption. Nicki was too proud to run after her and apologize. Finally, Nicki appeared on stage in an attempt to give a public service announcement on how people should treat people who are overweight. She did this to try to appease her agreement with the devil. However, it goes very bad for her, as she does not sound sincere enough, and actually offends anyone who is overweight. The audience is mortified over the whole speech. Suddenly, a portal appears behind her with a glowing center to it. Unfortunately, only Morgan and Nicki can see it. Her time has come due, and she has been unable to redeem herslef. When she looks back, a bolt comes out of the portal and takes her soul right out of her body and sucks it into hell. The portal closes, and Nicki’s body collapses dead on the floor. Nanci is then seen getting into a cab, which is being driven by the devil. We next see Nanci talking about her sister “Nanci”, and the fact that she had been having physical problems. That she now planned to go on with the show planned to honor her. In other words, Nanci had made a deal with the devil to take Nicki’s spot and fame. Everything Nicki received, came from her pact with the devil. This included her fame as well as her subsequent weight gain, which she agreed to. Trivia *Angelika Baran appeared as vampire Courtney in the 2005 episode "Thirst" for the TV series "Smallville". Gallery Collector1.gif Collector1.5.gif screenshot_18745.png Collector2.gif Collector3.gif Collector3.5.gif Collector4.gif Collector5.gif screenshot_18750.png screenshot_18751.png Collector6.gif Collector8.gif Collector9.gif Collector7.gif screenshot_18752.png Collector10.gif Collector11.gif Collector12.gif Collector13.gif Collector14.gif Collector15.gif Collector15.5.gif Collector16.gif Collector17.gif Category:2000s Category:Bare Stomach Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Doppelganger Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fur Category:High Heels Category:Hooded Disguise Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Model Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Rich Category:Sibling Category:Snob Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Sunglasses Category:Thief Category:Vain Category:Villainess Is Enlarged Category:Demise: Dragged to Hell Category:Fate: Deceased